Matame
by SebastianBach
Summary: ¿Por que matan a la gente? Eso se a pregunta el reportero Diego wotts y va tras las huellas del asesino en serie mas famoso Johan Black y al avanze de la historia le contesta su pregunta yo mato por amor. Y asi van en busca del cuerpo de la chica amada


_**Matame**_

_**¿Que provoca a una persona para que mate a alguien? Gran pregunta me echo durante estos años, de que forma lo planea todo se me viene a la cabeza. Las ideas se abultan en mi cerebro dejando poco espacio para pensar en otras cosas. Mi gran sueño tener una entrevista con el asesino en serie mas famoso de mi tiempo Johann Black. El más buscado en todo el continente americano. Un asesino que deja huellas de sus actos para que el mundo conozca sus delitos. Que le tuvieran miedo tan solo escuchar su nombre. Mataba de una forma tan brutal, pero tan sencilla. Con cualquier cosa que se hallara te podía matar con el mayor sufrimiento que puedas imaginar. Tenía una vista fotográfica, razón para matar no existía, tan solo a la persona que lo ofendiera o le cayera mal la iba a matar. Como le pasó a Susan Bertoti, trabajadora de una sastrería. Eran las 7:56 cuatro minutos más e iba a cerrar la tienda y ya no tendría que ver a su estupida jefa en buen rato, ya que tendría dos semanas de vacaciones. Antes de que dieran las ocho llega un cliente se imaginaran quien es Johann Black, por supuesto. Este le pidió si le podría tomar las medidas para un traje a lo que ella contesto:**_

_**- Cerramos a las 8:00.**_

_**- Pero si apenas son las 7:56, me puedes tomar las medidas en este ratito, no te cuesta nada.**_

_**- Que no me hoyo ya cerramos, así que si no le importa ya se puede ir.- Dijo muy cortante y lo saco de la tienda. **_

_**Black se espero a que todos se fueran, ya estaba Susan cerrando la puerta, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos.**_

_**- Jason- Dijo la muchacha**_

_**- Ojala fuera el- Dijo la voz fría de Johann**_

_**- ¿Quién eres?- Dijo muy alterada**_

_**- Abre la puerta rápido- Susan abre la puerta y Johann la conduce hasta un cuarto. Entraron volteo a todos lados, solo vio cintas métricas y muchos alfileres.- Agarro las cintas métricas agarro a Susan y la acostó en una pequeña cama, la ato con las cintas. De su bolsillo saco unos guantes negros se los puso y agarro un alfiler.**_

_**- ¿A cuanta gente no habrás pinchado con estas agujas?- Dijo Johann, pero no recibió una respuesta- contesta, te pregunte ¿a cuantas personas has pinchado?**_

_**- No se- contesto la muchacha**_

_**- Dime un número**_

_**- No lo se**_

_**- Dime un maldito número, es tan difícil pedir un número.**_

_**- A unas 400 personas**_

_**- Ummm valla si eres tonta.- Tomo el alfiler y pincho a Susan- Dime sientes dolor**_

_**- Si**_

_**- Y eso es poco, entonces a 400 personas has pinchado. Entonces ese número te tocara.- El alfiler lo encajo en la piel de Susan, poco a poco, ella empezó a llorar, la sangre le corría por la piernas. Agarro otro alfiler y volvió hacer lo mismo una y otra ves lo repetía, disfrutaba como el alfiler entraba en la carne de Susan y le hacia sangrar y llorar. Susan no paraba de gritar, Agarro un alfiler y se lo clavo en el ojo derecho más lentamente que en el cuerpo, después lo hizo con el izquierdo, para ser más exactos unos 400 alfileres utilizo Johann para escribir en todo el cuerpo de la muchacha JB. Estaba templando, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre. **_

_**- bueno creo que me voy a tomar las medidas yo aquí te las dejo para que me hagan ese traje- Vio unas hojas donde decía quejas- No te preocupes no voy a dejar ninguna queja, el servicio fue excelente y ten por seguro que voy a volver. Apago todas las luces y se fue. **_

_**Aunque pareciera que mataba a la gente en si no morían en sus manos, siempre los dejaba vivos para que sintieran **_

_**Un poco la agonía y el dolor que el sentía todo el tiempo. Como decía un maestro en el arte de asesinatos. Y yo Diego Wotts voy en busca de el… **_

**Bueno pues es mi segunda historia espero que les guste alli dejen los comentarios y saben que es lo chistoso que algunos personajes son gente que me cae super mal ajajajajajajaj solo que un poquito modificado el nombre. Ahi me critican luego pongo mas y pienso poner otra basado en cosas reales y no es tan satanica**


End file.
